The New Unity Alliance
'Formation of the Alliance' The New Unity Alliance is a federal constitutional republic comprised of 13 Member Systems and 14 Territories within the Milky Way Galaxy (located mainly within the Orion and Sagittarius Arms), and 1 Member System within the Andromeda Galaxy. The Alliance is situated along the border between the Alpha and Beta Quadrants of Milky Way with the exception of the Vesznayur Cluster in Andromeda. The total area of the NUA constitutes the limits of explored space, estimated to be 8% of the Milky Way and 3% of Andromeda. 'Origins' Even though the formation of the NUA is a recent event in the galaxy's history, its origins can be traced back to the historic armistice between the United Earth Government and the Zentraedi Fleet on January 20, 2012. In the days following the ceremonies, Admiral Gloval and Commander Breetai would meet several times, discussing the inevitable question, "what do we do now?" It was these meetings that led to what came to be called the Gloval Initiative - the plan to colonize other worlds in the galaxy. A total of seven Earth Colony missions were launched between 2015 and 2018. However, contact was never reestablished with the first four after April 9, 2029. The idea of a "galactic alliance" did not resurface until August 3, 2072 and the conclusion of the peace mission to Ishtar, homeworld of the Marduk. Not only did the UEG discover that the Marduk were being subjugated by the Robotech Elders, they also found that a sizable diaspora of Tirolian citizens were living on Ishtar - those that opposed the efforts of the Elders and the treatment of their fellow citizens on Tirol. The ceasefire and subsequent signing of the Treaty of Esyrria on Ishtar established an unofficial republic consisting of Earth (Sol), Epsilon (Epsilon Eridani), Cizion (Rigel Kentaurus), Tirol (Valivarre), and Ishtar (Kolnar). However, it was not until the return of the Invid Regess on December 6, 2072 that the leaders of these worlds, including the Regess, sat down in earnest to discuss a large-scale effort at creating a galactic community. Talks of a new republic would unfortunately be stalled in 2073 due to the increase of Dhivnei Union attacks and the subsequent Razing of Earth on October 9. With Earth in ruins, the remaining population was commuted to Epsilon. Afterwards, talks continued, and the framework for the NUA was established. Initially, there were many differences of opinion as to how such different worlds and ways of life would be brought together - or if even such a republic should be created. The galvanizing moment came with the arrival of the Robotech Elders and their fleet on January 3, 2075, a day that is remembered as The Battle of Epsilon, and the final stand of the Masters' legacy. On January 20, 2075, just 16 days later, the Articles of Unification were signed in Huntersville on Epsilon, formally establishing the New Unity Alliance. The five charter Member Systems, the homeworlds of the Human, Zentraedi, Marduk, Tirolian, and Invid peoples, became known as "The Points of the Star" in reference to their adopted seal and flag. 'Expansion' Nearly three years after first contact with the Gran, they and the Vesznayur Cluster enter the NUA on April 24, 2076. Negotiations were protracted, mainly due to dramatic cultural differences and language barriers. The Gran's membership gave the NUA a unique strategic and scientific opportunity within the Andromeda Galaxy. On April 4, 2082, talks formally commence with the administrators of the Defenders of Humanity colony in Beta Hydri, a world discovered just two years prior to be the final destination of the Pegasus colony vessel's crew and civilian population. The next wave of expansion has its roots in the sudden reappearance of Max and Miriya Sterling on March 14, 2081. This would set in motion a chain of events that, by February 15, 2083, would culminate with the reunion of the remaining REF Fleet officers and those of the Sentinels Alliance that fought together against the Invid Regent over 40 years ago, including Rick and Lisa Hunter, Exedore, Dr. Emil Lang, JANICE, and Haydon Ambassador Veidt. Banding together over the Trabe threat, the systems of Beta Hydri (the Defenders of Humanity), Haydon's Star (the Haydonites), and Tzuptum (which included the Praxians, Karbarrans, and remaining Sentinels Alliance races) formally enter the NUA on May 2, 2083. The remaining command structure of the REF is incorporated into the EDF. The fate of the last three Earth Colonies would be revealed by the Hunters and the Sentinels Alliance. These three systems, known as Algeron, Coridan, and Peliar - Earth Colony 5, 6, and 7, respectively, would enter the NUA in November of 2083. The remaining two Treaty Member Systems were the results of new colonization missions, or in the case of Earth, a re-colonization effort. Long after the Razing of Earth in 2073, it was discovered that elements of the scattered Robotech Masters/Tiresian fleet, along with an unlikely alliance of "evil" Haydonites, came to Earth sometime in 2075. It remains unclear what their intentions were to be, but it is likely that they planned to use Earth as a Protoculture farm. A massive planetary "repair operation" was started with the assistance of the sentience known as Haydon VI, a moon-sized artificial intelligence. By 2083, the Tiresian and Haydonite forces had either disappeared or been wiped out by way of mutually-assured destruction. Finally, after a year-long survey and reconstruction effort, Earth and the Sol System were admitted into the NUA on August 12, 2084. The Merak System was the last of the Treaty Member Systems to be terraformed and settled, the result of a two-year long joint project between a team from Epsilon, Ishtar, and Cizion. Merak entered into the Alliance on February 19, 2087, attracting new settlers almost immediately. Currently, Alliance exploration, survey, and development teams are working in 14 different unsettled star systems, as well as two "expansion zones" aimed at extending the boundaries of NUA territory.